


A pleasant ache

by Midnightdescent



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightdescent/pseuds/Midnightdescent
Summary: Leo takes Takumi into the forest to look at some scenery except that was never actually the plan, something that's not exactly sex takes place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much just something i wrote to include some of the kinks i headcanon the two of them having (omorashi for takumi and voyeurism for leo). I've written like three omorashi fics and its not even my fetish lol. Anyway here's wonderwall

There's something about the forest that gives it a near purple glow. It's dark, just after sunset and the crisp autumn wind blows a bit more harshly than it had this morning. Takumi is thankful for the trees that catch the wind and keep it from blowing around his hair too much, but he's getting sick of looking at them!

"Seriously, how much further?" He says impatiently. It must have been an hour ago that Leo lured him out with promises of cool rocks and a beautiful pond, both which he's yet to see.

There's a hint of a smirk on Leo's lips before he replies, voice even and contemplating.

"Good question."

Takumi groans irritably to show his disapproval. It's not as if he minds the walking and he definitely doesn't mind the company (or the view he thinks, eyes sliding down his boyfriend's figure) but it's been an hour! Maybe it wouldn't be such a big deal if he'd thought to relieve himself before heading out, but it's not as if Leo didn't hear him complaining about it before hand! Even THAT wouldn't be so bad if Leo would just stop and let him pee.

"Ugggh!" He shouts out pointedly, Leo spares him an amused glance as he continues. "I still don't understand why we can't stop for a minute so I can pee!" Somehow Leo has the nerve (THE NERVE) to laugh at him, not even bothering to respond.

"I don't WANT to wet myself, not that you seem to care what I want!" He tries again. This seem to catch the other's attention.

"Are you actually about to wet yourself? It's only a little further." Leo says, again. Yet just like ten minutes before when they had this exact conversation Takumi finds that he can probably still go on;

"I guess not, if its really just a little further..." He says warily. Getting only a short hum of acknowledgement. It's only several minutes later that he comes to a halt as he's struck with sudden aches of pain in his abdomen.

"Wait, this is actually starting to hurt!" He cries out, desperately hoping for his companion's sympathy. Leo, after observing him for a moment, wraps his arms around Takumi's waist, giving him a soft kiss to the temple. Then another on his cheek, moving his lips to his ear as he ask;

"Is this ok?" 

Normally he'd say yes, maybe even hell yes. But it still hurts and wetting himself would probably ruin the mood. Leo pulls Takumi more against him, making him flinch as more pressure is applied to his abdomen.

"Yes! Except I'm kind of about to wet myself here!" He gasp out.

Pretty hands slip under his shirt to stroke his stomach soothingly. The comfort it gives is dull, but comfort nevertheless.

" _I know_ , is that ok?" Leo ask again, perhaps with a hint of embarrassment behind his otherwise calm tone.

Suddenly, Takumi gets it. They'd talked about his omorashi fetish (or whatever dumb term Leo had used for it) but Takumi never really thought he'd get to act on it. He looks up to meet Leo's eyes, excitement and nervousness reflecting in his own.

"Umm yes? I-If you're saying what I think you are!" He replies eagerly. Leo kisses his cheek again and assures him;

"I am." 

They kiss on the lips this time, warm and sweet. When they a pull away there's a seductive glint in Leo's eyes that send chills up Takumi's spine, a feeling harshly overshadowed by another jolt of pain. Takumi flinches, letting himself fall leaning limp against Leo's chest, clinging to the hem of his shirt. Leo strokes his lower back, giving him a kiss on the head to go with it, whispering that's it's going to be ok and making him promise to tell him if he's going too far. There might not be such thing as 'too far' when it comes to them (the things they've done!) but he agrees regardless.

The world blurs as he's suddenly spun around, arms around his waist holding him still and squeezing just a little too tight. His cringe is met with one last whisper of reassurance before Leo gives his abdomen a harsh squeeze making him cry out and pee himself, just a little. Hot kisses trail down his neck as his pants are undone and dick pulled out into the open, the cool air making him jump.

"You _really_ get off on this don't you?" Leo breathes out against his neck, voice amused and mocking. It forces a sudden self awareness as he realizes just how heavy his breathing is and the way he's shaking in his boyfriend's arms. 

"Yes!" He cries out in agreement, quickly adding, " _You_ really get off on watching this don't you?"

Leo laughs breathily into his neck before giving it a harsh suck, making him cry out and whimper. He's slowly guided towards a tree to his left and props his arm against it to keep his face from rubbing the bark. Everything aches so bad he feels like he's gonna bust. It's exactly what he had wanted.

He cries out as Leo gives his cock a hard squeeze and doesn't realize he's starting to cry until he tries to speak, chanting out please between sobs. It's seems to startle Leo for a moment, but he quickly calms himself because the truth of the matter is Takumi's cried more over less, it's not as concerning as it sounds.

"Please? Please what? Please stop?" Leo asks casually as he continues to toy with Takumi's cock coxing out more shaky sobs.

"I can't-I can't hold it anymore!" 

"That's fine, go right ahead." Leo says in that same careless tone like everything is just normal and he's not humiliating Takumi in the worst (best) way possible. 

"I can't with you watching me!" He whines helplessly, literally feeling Leo smirk against his neck as he responds, haughty and amused;

"Oh, _believe me_ , you can."

With one last aggressive shove to his abdomen he's finally pushed past his limit, yelling in relief as hot piss rushes out of him. Leo makes a point of aiming his cock away from his shoes, out of consideration or self interest (it is a better view) he's not sure. 

The relief that washes over him is pure bliss, making him go limp against the tree, held standing only by the arm around his waist. He tries to make words but whimpers instead. Leo has now gone silent in some kind of voyeuristic fascination, watching him VERY intently and only increasing his humiliation.

Finally, after what feels like forever, the stream comes to an end. There's a pause, heavy breathing filling the silence, before Leo gently tucks Takumi's cock back into his pants and pulls him away from the mess they made. He's barely turned Takumi around before he clings to him, burying his face into Leo's shirt. It takes him a few moments to finally calm down, pulling back suddenly, face lit up with a grin, which Leo returns after a moment.

"Umm thanks?! I mean-wow that!-" Takumi breaks off with an excited laugh, wrapping his arms around Leo's neck and resting his forehead against his shoulder. Leo kisses his temple and responds, quiet and content;

"I know."

The walk back would probably be a little awkward but Takumi could say with absolute confidence that the sex (did that count as sex?) Was worth it.


End file.
